Shower
In the shower pattern, one hand does all the throwing, and the other hand does all the catching. The throwing hand throws objects across to the catching hand, and the catching hand passes the objects back over to the throwing hand. A shower can be represented in siteswap notation by either an odd number followed by 1 (e.g. 51, 71, 91), or an even number with an "x" followed by a 2x in synchronous notation (e.g. (4x,2x), (6x,2x), (8x,2x)). Either way, the two numbers in the siteswap should add up to twice the number of objects in the pattern. : Animation: Three ways to transition from a 5 ball cascade to a shower and back : Animation: Transition from (6x,4)* to a shower and back : 5 ball shower 3 up 360 animation : 5 ball shower 4 up 360 animation : 5 ball shower 5 up 360 animation World records Shower world records with publicly available video evidence (only the high throws are counted): *5 balls: 5 minutes and 12 seconds by Alex Rumford in 2014 (video) *6 balls: 135 catches by Alex Rumford in 2015 (video) *7 balls: 58 catches by Alex Rumford in 2014 (video) *8 balls: 18 catches by Alex Rumford in 2014 (video) *4 rings: 223 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2016 (video) *5 rings: 58 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2017 (video) *6 rings: 14 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2015 (video) *7 rings: 8 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2015 (video) *3 clubs: 11 minutes and 2 seconds by Felix Sürbe in 2018 (video) *4 clubs: 4 minutes and 16 seconds by Willy Colombaioni in 2015 (video) *5 clubs: 150 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2017 (video) *6 clubs: 19 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2017 (video) Unverified claims: *5 balls: 15 minutes+ by a Tongan girl in 1773 (claim) *6 balls: 144 catches by Jan Daumin in 2015 (claim) *9 balls: 9 catches by Dave Leahy (claim) Hiko Women in the Kingdom of Tonga juggle tui tui nuts in the shower pattern as part of a traditional activity called Hiko. Some Tongan jugglers are reported to have showered up to 12 objects. Siteswap exercises You can use these exercises to practice the same kinds of throws that are done in shower patterns, before you learn the full pattern. Some of the siteswaps listed below are shortened to leave out parts where you’re not doing anything. Click on them to see animations of the exercises. You should practice doing these starting with your right hand and with your left hand, so that you will be able to do the pattern on either side. 3 ball shower: Prerequisites: 3 ball cascade Exercises to prepare for 51: *1 ball 5 *2 ball 51 *2 ball 515 4 ball shower: Prerequisites: 4 ball fountain, 3 ball shower Exercises to prepare for 71: *1 ball 7 *2 ball 71 *2 ball 717 *3 ball 71 *3 ball 7171 *3 ball 71717 5 ball shower: Prerequisites: 5 ball cascade, 4 ball shower Exercises to prepare for 91: *1 ball 9 *2 ball 91 *2 ball 919 *3 ball 91 *3 ball 9191 *3 ball 91919 *4 ball 9191 *4 ball 919191 *4 ball 9191919 Variations *Alternating shower *Pseudoshower *Box *High-low shower *Multiplex shower *David's dilemma *Overhead shower *Backcross shower *Behind the neck shower *Shuffle *Upside-down shower ]] Category:Patterns Category:Siteswaps Category:Excited state siteswaps Category:Period 2 patterns